


【武家屋敷里发生什么？】

by conch_not_coach



Category: ChroNoiR, Nijisanji, knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conch_not_coach/pseuds/conch_not_coach
Relationships: ChroNoiR., KNKZ, 叶葛
Kudos: 13





	【武家屋敷里发生什么？】

“你这家伙一定很有钱吧。”  
葛葉也不清楚自己说出这句话的意义，尽管他是对钱很感兴趣，但也清楚这种氛围里的确不适合说出这样的话。  
但他还是这么说了，看着对方熟练地发表对他身体的意见，心里想着这种事应该常做吧？带着这样的外表却经常做着这样的事情吗？内心涌起的奇异的不爽让他几乎把这句话像是从鼻尖哼出来一样。  
“啊，是。在世人的眼里我的确算是有钱吧。”叶不紧不慢地回着，见葛葉减弱了反抗的意图，松开右手坐下。  
鞭子掉在叠敷上发出沉闷的声响，把走神的葛葉带回了，他先是撇了撇嘴，然后装上老练的表情，像是一转成了攻势。  
“你知道吧？我啊，其实挺喜欢钱的。”  
“所以来做这样的事吗？”，叶看起来若有所思的样子，询问道，“那为什么又拒绝呢？”  
“……”  
沉默了一会儿，葛葉脑子里闪过全是之前自己说过的话：打赌赌输了所以其实没有这样的意思，我根本没收到钱…  
“是钱不够啊，你给的太少啦。”  
他也不知道刚才一味反抗的自己，为什么这时选择了这样的发展。可能刚开始对方主导的意味过浓，才让他不自觉地开始反抗。仔细想想，要是在双方调和好的情况下，做一次并不是什么让人抵触的事吧？毕竟还有钱拿。  
“…是这样吗，抱歉，我不太清楚行情。”叶的脸上此时似乎带上了类似歉意的表情，他转过身移步到一旁的柜子前，从没有上锁的抽屉里拿出一叠东西后回到葛葉面前，“这里是5万日元，够吗？”  
够了！！——  
葛葉抑制住怪叫着回应的心情，瞪大的眼睛紧紧盯着那笔对高中生来说的巨款，面上却假装镇定，递出了自己的右手，“嘛，先给我吧。”  
叶拿着钱的手却一顿，看了葛葉一眼后，反而把钱拿离那只伸出的手，笑意染上眼角，“我们先做正事吧。”  
钱自然是不好拿的，葛葉看着人把钱送到茶案上转身回来，才想起自己做了什么交易。虽然为了钱，告诉自己得做出点牺牲，但看着对方欺身过来，还是心咚咚跳个不停。  
先吻上的是唇，还有扶上脸颊的手。舌头带进嘴里的还有另个圆圆的东西，甜腻的葡萄味在唇齿间融化开来，像将要做的隐秘情事。  
“葛葉桑，这是我喜欢的味道。”对方趁着呼吸的间隙低声说着，又迎上嘴唇，两个人的牙齿因为粗暴的动作发出磕碰的声音，听得葛葉心里一惊，心跳和喘息声都开始加速。  
“甜吗？”葛葉听到耳边这样问道，他意识已经有些混乱，手无处可放，只好向后撑在地上呈个后仰的姿势。口腔里不知道是因为亲吻还是糖果分泌的唾液从口齿间流下，心脏激动地像是要冲破皮肤跳出来一样。  
“哈…哈…甜得有点过分。”  
糖已经化开得差不多的时候，叶终于结束了亲吻，舌尖从葛葉齿龈上轻轻滑过，额头又擦过他的眉骨。  
他的两条腿一左一右地贴紧跨在葛葉的腰侧，坐在他的大腿上，手从葛葉垂着的头转移到脖子，缓缓地磨蹭着，头伏在锁骨处用舌尖在黑痣旁打着圈，突然又狠狠地啃上一个牙印。  
“嘶…狗吗你。”葛葉吃痛地哼了一声，向后倒在地上的同时一只手压在叶的胸口往前推，没使多大力气，甚至人又近了几分。叶笑着说了句抱歉，却看不出悔过的意思，手悄悄地从身下松垮的裤腰伸进去，轻轻地揉了一把。  
“唔嗯…”  
没有尝过味的少年，被握住的那一刻，顿时在脊背处的骨头产生像是断了一般的凉意，之后就是火烧火燎的热度缠绕在下身。他讨厌火，却意外不讨厌这种感觉，只觉得那火要蹿过小腹，直奔嗓子眼儿，让人不免口干舌燥起来。  
“再揉揉…”  
哼哼唧唧的轻语，听出几分撒娇的意味。  
叶干脆把身下的人那条浅色的裤子褪到膝弯处，隔着内裤薄薄的布料，用骨节分明的手覆上鼓起的部分。  
大概是嫌叶的动作太轻，葛葉闭着眼，顶着一张发烫的脸，抬了腰，把自己往对方手里送。  
“只是单纯地你在享受啊。”叶边手上动作边无奈地叹息。  
该被给钱的是自己吧。  
似乎察觉到了自己拿了钱不做事的可耻行径，葛葉躺了一会儿，在喘息着去了之后，抬起眼皮，用那双湿润的红眼看向叶。  
他用一只手撑地抬起自己发软的上半身，不稳地向前扑去，正好被叶抬手的手臂接住，急促的呼吸扫在叶的脸上，带着吓人的温度。  
“你…”是dt吧… 叶默默吞下后面的话，回想起刚才对方装成老手时嚣张的样子，和现在完全败北的样子成了对比，忍不住心里泛起甜意。  
真可爱啊，葛葉桑。  
叶前倾着环住葛葉的后背，细细地沿着耳廓亲吻着，看到耳垂同样存在的痣时，张嘴含住在齿间轻咬。  
“你…”被咬住的瞬间，葛葉忍不住喊出一声，又迷迷糊糊住了嘴，被下身的手摸得没了脾气。他的手垂在身侧，被另一只发烫的手抓住了一只，拿去放进和服的下摆。  
“给我也摸摸吧，葛葉桑？”  
都用这样的声音说着话了，不帮忙是不可能的吧。葛葉被对方带着，在那个自己也有的东西上来回捋着。  
嘶…不对，好大，比自己大一圈。  
保留着少量清醒的意识，居然是想着这个啊自己。  
而事实也证明了意识分布错误的严重性，等他回过神来，已经被叶反过来压在身下。大概是他的错觉，那双一开始被认为柔和，后来同恶魔相似的蓝色眼睛颜色更深了，但他却无法从对方的表情里读出什么。  
但是根据理论值，这个动作…绝对是要真做了吧…  
“葛葉桑，家里只有这个，抱歉。”叶手里握着不知道哪里拿出的无香护手霜，在人眼前晃了晃，才挤出一点到手指上。  
“你……给我准备充分一点啊！”葛葉没有气力地抱怨着，又有些局促地等着后面传来异物感。  
他之前多少听说过，男人之间都是捅屁股。  
虽然听起来很可怕，但如果准备好的话，不会很疼，只是后面被堵上不属于自己的东西，多少会有奇怪的感觉。  
凉凉的，是手指裹着膏体在侵入，凉凉的固状物很快因为温度融化成液体黏在周围，湿度减小了抽送的难度，之后便是两三指地送进，速度也快了起来，葛葉忍着内侧被拉扯的奇怪感觉，羞耻让他浑身发烫。  
终于抽出去了，还没等葛葉呼出口气，下一秒就觉得被顶开了门，一个完整的东西从外面进来，他不敢去看，闭着眼只觉得屁股紧贴着叶还穿着衣服的腰身，对方沉重的喘息从身后传来，让他面红耳赤，却有种奇异的“对方是因为我才这样”的成就感。  
很快，成就感没了。  
“别捅了！”葛葉被撞得头脑发昏，看着头顶的木梁从一根变成两根。  
见对方没回应，又无奈地接了声，“捅慢点…”  
“呵呵…”叶轻轻地笑了声，听话地放缓了速度，才让被捅的人发出了舒服的语气词。他把手指插进葛葉的指缝间压住对方的头顶，让人把腿夹住自己的腰。  
对方一脸别扭的神情，头侧过去了，腿却乖乖地贴了上来。  
叶重重颠了两下，低下头，亲了亲那从白色变粉的脸颊，喟叹着去在了里面。白色的液体从里面流出，滴滴答答地淌在叠敷上，听得人血液涌上脑门。  
“你怎么在里面！”葛葉生气地说道，对方抽出的时候带出了一部分，但里面还是有着一些。但他又觉得自己不是纯粹的生气，愤怒压制了冒出的享受的罪恶感，好让自己安心。  
“对不起，作为补偿，等会儿就交给我处理吧。”   
“才不要…”  
“下次还会来吗？”  
“嘛…钱够的话。”  
钱不够的话其实也无所谓…


End file.
